Adrienne
}}Adrienne is the main character of the Playing with Fire campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. She is often called the Fire Witch and makes her home in Tatalia. She risked being a social outcast and hated by her people to follow her passion. Character Information Adrienne is a witch from Tatalia, whose special ability is that she starts the campaign with Expert Fire Magic. As for her stats she is a level 1 Witch with 0 Atk, 1 Def, 2 Power, and 2 Knowledge. Her ability is not completely useful due to the fact that she starts the game with Inferno in her spellbook, which is a powerful spell, but can only be cast once due to her 20 spellpoints and the fact that the spell itself costs 12. Lore After studying many years with the Clerics in Steadwick, Adrienne begins her journey home to Tatalia. As she begins passing through towns, she sees no living soul, only the stench of death and fears that a Necromancer is raising an army. Once Adrienne nears the border she decides to establish a base and begins to liberate the towns on the other side of the border, defeating all the undead and Necromancers in the area, hoping to find out who is raising this army. Adrienne's men confirms the situation, and she sends a letter of aid to the Erathian government, hoping they would not be upset about the recent war, and come to their aid. She also attempts to send a letter to the Tatalian government, but it is made clear by a single man from a scouting party that she will be unable to send a letter and receive help from Tatalia. A messenger comes bringing a brief summary of the Erathian letter, demonic beasts have attacked them, and all their knights and clerics are needed in Erathia. Adrienne accepts the fact that she must do this alone, but knows that there are some Erathian troops she can recruit in the time being. However upon reading the official word from the Erathian government, Adrienne is enraged that they consider the situation of Undead armies a nuisance. "Your instincts tell you this is more than a mere nuisance, but fools never listen." After the end of the Restoration Wars, the Necromancers and Undead went into hiding, but it appears they have resurrected Lord Haart as a Death Knight. Adrienne knows that she must go deep into Tatalia if she is to remove the undead stain on her land. Burning her way through Tatalia, she discovers that Lord Haart has moved and set up base on the Tatalian coast. She has him trapped and must purge the rest of the coast of the undead, and give Lord Haart peace once again. Adrienne cleared out all the Necromancers from the land, Tatalia now safe from the threat of the undead. However she does not know if Lord Haart should be recognized as a hero, or a villain... and she even wonders when she is buried, if people will talk about how she was a Fire Witch, in the land of earth and water, or a hero. HeroAdrienneIII.jpg Burning of Tatalia.jpg|Adrienne burying Lord Haart pl:Adrienne ru:Адриэн Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters